


Entry 0001 CLASSIFIED (The last record of project freelancer)

by ScissorSheep



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Submission to AI appreciation day on Deviantart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSheep/pseuds/ScissorSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chairman receives permission to terminate the Mother of Invention and everyone aboard. Burn the evidence as well as shed light on the shame the Director has imposed on the UNSC.</p><p>The Alpha AI is captured....</p><p>And all on AI appreciation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entry 0001 CLASSIFIED (The last record of project freelancer)

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a submission for the challenge AI appreciation day and apparently my mind wanted to bring the prompt into darker places XD
> 
> Enjoy!

“You know I have been waiting so long for this day and I am not going to let you dampen my spirits Rho.” A fluttery voice croaked out in irritation groggy with the early morning fatigue still set deep into Agent Alaska’s wispy voice.

Today was AI appreciation day and throughout the Mother of Invention the first ‘Day off’ had been granted in accordance with the hope that stronger team bonds would be formed. Come stronger team bonds: a better performance. With better performances came better soldiers. Come hell or high water the Director was bound and determined to find new ways of stringing together concoctions and new obstacle courses per say in an effort to make his freelancers better, faster, stronger.

While mostly all the other Freelancers would be treating their day off in the training and sparring rooms, Alaska had different plans. Implanted with the AI Rho, fragment of envy, the black/teal Freelancer found it hard to find equilibrium with Rho on a rather day to day basis. Despite the vast personality differences, Alaska took pride in herself and her colleagues. Having a voice in her head feeding envious remarks back and forth was taxing.

Never the less they made for an excellent team in combat and together operated the armor enhancement ability to manifest digitally stored objects in the Mother of Invention’s databases and transforming mega bites of files into tangible objects within a certain weight limit. Just as Wyoming’s armor enhancement required Gamma to operate and navigate the enhancement, Rho operated the enhancement similarly. 

Alaska’s enhancement held great potential that was lessened greatly one day after repeatedly spawning acorns. The enhancement, Rho discovered worked sporadically and often spawned heaps of acorns rather than heaps of ammunition. The Director was beyond upset with the Freelancer to say the very least, even at the incentive of not having to worry about food supplies since they had a bounty of nuts aboard the space ship. With a defective enhancement and an envious AI Alaska somehow managed to not fall behind greatly in the leader board.

The magenta AI was a wild card presented to Alaska after the Director determined Alaska needed something to level out her rather hyper active and sporadic personality, derp would be an extreme understatement. And perhaps both parties managed to infect each other. Alaska leveled herself slightly while Rho took a step down from bitchy to annoying. Despite the various struggles both parties encountered their relationship was carved deeper than either expected and a versatile soldier was born. 

Alaska rubbed the corner of her eyes sighing softly before springing into action and dressing herself in a rather haphazard manner startling her partner who lay scared awake on the bed.

“Couldn’t you have let me sleep in a little longer…?” Washington’s voice bit out irritably.

“Nope. Because today is AI appreciation day and today is going to be a day for Rho!” The indigo haired woman beamed at her partner, tooth brush hanging out of her mouth, complete with her chest plate connected backwards. At the notion of a celebration Rho stirred inside Alaska’s head a deep groan filling her mind.

“I don’t appreciate the lack of support from both of you thank you very much!” Alaska huffed tooth paste foam flying everywhere. Wash grumbled something about crazy women not letting him sleep before rolling over on his side and throwing the covers over his head.

Alaska decided against wearing her armor and loudly dropped the pieces she had earlier placed in favor of putting on her comfy lacy underwear and her short tank top with lacey frills lining the top, it read UNSC. The teal/black freelancer decided not to bug her boyfriend in favor of scouting out her best friend Colorado who was never much of a morning person. It had always been Alaska’s goal to piss him off early in the morning.

Colorado had deep red eyes and a black fohawk that was almost always spiked, with a few loose bangs falling neatly over his eyes. Colorado had steel grey armor with red/crimson secondary color trim and was a beast of a soldier with a bulky build and huge height advantage over most of the regular Mother of Invention’s staff. He was a skilled warrior with a troubled past and a heart of gold buried deep underneath an almost sadistic attitude.

Colorado was graced with the AI Pi the fragment of loneliness. The lavender silvery AI and Colorado clicked immediately forming an inseparable bond that ran deeper than blood. They were inseparable and produced the results that the Director had truly been yearning on a rather frequent basis. Pi was a soft and sweet little AI with the best intentions and naturally skittish in nature. Almost stark contrast to Rho.

Colorado’s armor enhancement granted him the ability to have objects phase through his body and is exclusively operated by Pi.

Come hell or high water Colorado and Alaska shared a bond that ran almost as deep as brother and sister, complete with playful banter, excessive efforts to out annoy the other and the constant need to outdo each other.

While all relationships between human and AI were stable and healthy, Rho and Pi (While very limited in their communication) held a relationship filled with misunderstandings. Rho was feisty as a stick of dynamite with a superiority complex beyond that of perhaps Sigma. And on this day and today only were the AI granted permission to speak with each other.

In the lounge room sipping on day old coffee was both North and Colorado. North had a cigarette lit and dangling loosely in his hand.

“I hate it when you smoke you know.” Colorado’s voice broke through what appeared to be a prolonged silence between both men.

“It calms me down….” North muttered in response taking a deep drag and leaning back in his chair the stress and strain slowly melting from his face, body slowly un-tensing. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s unhealthy for you.” Colorado bit out slightly glancing to the side in an agitated manner. Pi materialized herself to sit in a cross legged manner perched on her freelancer’s shoulder.

“I miss when you both got along…” Pi’s voice was soft as she took the silence between the two men as her chance to speak. Theta in turn materialized across from Pi floating in the air.

“I agree with Pi. You both are so awkward with each other it’s so sad…” Theta spoke out softly.

“Well shit happens.” Colorado stood his chair squeaking across the floor as he agitatedly kicked it. He made an effort to retreat before he heard a small sorry echo in the background and he would have stopped and listened but the anger and sadness that had built up was overwhelming him.

~~~

“Director are you sure you want to abandon the ship with an enemy vessel in bound?” F.I.L.S.S spoke out rather alarmed.

“Do as I say. Put the ship on autopilot and launch our escape pod.” The director bellowed, at his side stood the counselor.

“Of all days…” The counselor mused.

“Yes sir. Enemy vessel identified as UNSC.”

“It’s the chairmen.”

“Should I alert the freelancers?” F.I.L.S.S asked rather inquisitively.

“No. Let the evidence burn. I’ve carried this one too far. The Alpha was stolen late last night. I knew this would happen today.”

“Goodbye Director…”

~~~~ 

Pi knew very well the reason why the two freelancers were walking on eggshells when they were near each other and it made her sad to think that she would be able to see Theta even less then she could before. Colorado held feelings deeper then North was prepared to take on and it was creating a heavy rift between the two and their delicate AI.

“You could have been nice to him you know…”Pi spoke out softly still perched on his shoulder. “Maybe you would have been able to resolve the tension between you both… Nothing is going to be fixed if you don’t say anything…”

“The reason why things aren’t fixed and better is because of Nebraska and you know very well that is the case.” Colorado ground out his voice heavy with venom as speaking his rivals name ignited a deep fire within him.

“You’ll lose him forever if you don’t talk to him.” And god damn he knew she was right. Nebraska was conniving and driving a wedge albeit unintentionally between Colorado and North. With the two most direct and aggressive people on the ship chasing one person things got a bit… Complicated to say the very least.

“You know Colorado she’s right. You’ll lose the relationship you both worked hard to keep. And anyway you should be happy!” A rather cheery voice chirped. Colorado groaned immediately turning to face Alaska.

“You know I was talking with Pi?”

“Yeah but I overheard you talking and I agree with little Miss Pi.” Alaska grinned softly at him in what she hoped was a supportive glance. “Don’t over think things. Clear the air… and things will be just fine.” She continued approaching Colorado and before he could protest or say anything his best friend had shoved an acorn into his mouth in an effort to shut him up.

“Don’t say anything or try to argue with me because you both need to talk to each other and if you don’t say anything I will.” Alaska spoke up immediately her voice soft yet scolding. Colorado in a rather disgusted manner pulled the nut from his mouth and glared hard at the teal/black freelancer in front of him.

“Were did you get this?”

“Rho.” She answered simply before brushing his shoulder in a soothing manner before returning to her room. She never got there.

It was quiet. Very quiet in that precise moment and all the freelancer could hear was her own footsteps. A soft light lit the room as the lights around her flickered before burning out. It was Rho.

“We’re in danger!! Object approaching at alarming speeds!!” Rho practically screamed out at Alaska her voice echoing down the halls. “Something is wrong and no one is responding. The Director will not answer me and the ship is on autopilot.”

“What do you mean?” There was a distant metal screeching noise in the background.

“It means we’re fucked. Brace yourself for impact there are missiles in bound!!” Alaska reached for the nearest wall and a violent crack filled the air as her head impacted the wall as a blast shook the ship.

There was a flash of red and white and a huge earth shattering creak filled the air Rho’s voice screaming softly in the background as crashing and burning filled the space around them. The ship was disintegrating against the heavy missiles as they stuck their landing.

~~~~

“Launch more missiles. I want no one alive.” A deep voice filled the background. “Those who miss-use UNSC equipment and disobey command blatantly abusing their position of power are punished.”

“NO!!! Allison was on that ship!! My friends were on that ship!! Murderer!!!” The Alpha AI screeched and groaned.

“I received direct orders to destroy that ship and everything inside. This mistake will be covered. No one will know about what happened to the Mother of invention. All records will be deleted. And you Alpha will be repurposed. Perhaps if the director had listened to my several warnings more reasonable actions could have been taken.” The chairmen bit out sharply glaring at the imperfect AI plugged into the termination device.

“Hawth see to it that the Alpha is reprogrammed. Erase the memories he holds of you capturing him. ”

“With pleasure.” It was very cold. Or what he had always imagined the coldness would feel like. 

If he had the strength to cry or the means necessary to do so he would. He has lost the love of his life and all the records stating she was once a human being. He had lost his friends. Lost the ship he had been so used to being tortured on. The only place he had ever been able to call home. The only place he wanted to be. All of the freelancers aboard had been lost. When he regained the ability to see in his right mind again he had been as overjoyed as a program could be at the idea of having an AI appreciation day.

“Welcome home Alpha.” Everything stopped. Everything was rewritten and burned scalding. His mind was lost.

“Happy birthday.” The raven haired man with indigo eyes welcomed him. “What is your name?”

The AI smiled. 

“Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah lol angst and suspense :( Anyway if y0ou would like to view the art of the characters you may visit my Deviantart page. http://kohaku16.deviantart.com/
> 
> Let me know if you emjoyed this also sorry for all the oc's I know alot of people hate oc's but these characters I've poured my heart and soul into to make so hopefully that will make up for it :)


End file.
